Some Good Deeds go Unpunished
by Aku-chan7
Summary: Excerpt: "Saihitei's brow furrowed in thought. Some part of Ryuuen had to remember. He had called him 'Hotohori-sama'. And after all, Nuriko was still inside of Ryuuen somewhere. And Saihitei resolved to bring him to the surface..." REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!
1. At First Sight

*IMPORTANT Author's Note*

I finally figured out how to edit it! This was the first fanfic I ever posted on the internet, and though it was received quite well, I felt it needed some tweaking. I've totally revamped it and though it's completed, to keep new readers guessing, I've turned this into a multichapter story. Anywho, I obviously don't own Fushigi Yuugi (if a disclaimer is necessary). Do enjoy and please review. I live for reviews.

_Some Good Deeds go Unpunished_

Ryuuen could not stop staring. He gawked, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, mouth agape at the beautiful new transfer student who had entered the room not ten minutes ago. Seated three rows to the right and four seats ahead of him, the boy had not seen Ryuuen, exotic though he was, but Ryuuen was free to let his gaze burn hazily into the back of his chestnut-covered head. The boy's dark hair was tied in a loose tail over his shoulders, the tips brushing his waist.

"He must brush it as much as I do mine," Ryuuen thought, fingering his own thick, purple braid. "If only I could see that face again!" He almost moaned aloud.

_Whack_! The ruler came down hard on Ryuuen's head. "Chou!" cried Manami-sensei, the English teacher. "Daydreaming in my class?" The teacher shouted at him. Had Ryuuen really been so enthralled by the other boy he hadn't even noticed the teacher's approach? Ryuuen thought to himself, _that isn't a good sign_. Using his ruler, Manami-sensei pointed to the dry erase board behind him. "Translate that sentence!"

All eyes were on him, including the golden ones of the new boy he had just been admiring. But there was something strange about the way he looked at Ryuuen. Recognition and shock were clearly etched on his face. Their eyes met, and Ryuuen raised an eyebrow. Was the other boy merely reacting to his good looks? No, that wasn't it at all. There was also pain in his face, pain Ryuuen could not explain. But he would make sense of all that later, when he introduced himself. They _would_ be friends, if Ryuuen had anything to say about it, and with any luck, much, much more.

Ryuuen flicked his eyes to the sentence on the board.

"Please pick me up from the train station tomorrow night at seven," he read, accent thick, but diction clear and confident. And to get back at Manami-sensei for embarrassing him in front of the class, he added, in perfect English, "Forgive me, Manami-sensei, for not paying attention. It will not happen again." Ryuuen tossed his teacher a flirtatious wink; even though Ryuuen chose not to sit in the front, he just so happened to be the best student in the class.

"That will do, Chou," said Manami-sensei, obviously flustered. _That boy is too damn pretty for his own good._

Ryuuen could feel the transfer student staring at him still, trying to catch his eye. How quickly the tables had turned. Ryuuen turned to look at him.

"Hi," he mouthed to the other boy, with a tiny wave. The other boy returned the greeting with a brilliant smile. Ryuuen was completely taken aback. The boy was gorgeous. His whole face lit up when he smiled, his gold eyes brightened, and Ryuuen saw that within they were flecked with green and brown. Ryuuen giggled. "Wait for me after class," he mouthed slowly, making sure the other boy understood every word.

The bell couldn't ring quickly enough, for either of them. After class, by the time Ryuuen bent down to put his books in his bag and straightened up again, the new boy was there beside him. Ryuuen smiled.

"Hi," said he. He looked so eager, as if he wanted to pounce on Ryuuen and squeeze him until his arms hurt.

"Hi," said Ryuuen. "I'm Chou Ryuuen; you?" The other boy's mouth dropped open at this. Ryuuen was puzzled. What was so shocking about an introduction? Had he somehow offended his new classmate?

"You…you-you…!" he spluttered. Something very much like horror flashed across his face, marring his beautiful features. "You don't know who I am?" he managed breathlessly.

"Should I?" asked Ryuuen. "You just transferred here, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"What's wrong?" Ryuuen asked quickly, placing a hand on the other boy's arm.

"Nothing…" He said, composing himself with one deep breath. Ryuuen didn't buy it, but he didn't know the other boy well enough to know whether or not to press the issue. "My name is Seishuku Saihitei," he said, inclining his head politely. Ryuuen was surprised by the sudden formality. An awkward silence followed that Ryuuen didn't know how to fill. "Forgive me, Chou-san, I-"

"Please, call me Ryuuen, or Ryuuen-kun, or whatever." Ryuuen interrupted with a grin. "We're classmates now, remember?"

"Ryuuen," Saihitei said hesitantly, then flashed him another brilliant smile. In light of their strange conversation, Ryuuen had forgotten just how beautiful Saihitei was, but that smile nearly made him go weak in the knees.

Saihitei's said smile faded, promptly replaced with a blush as Ryuuen's entire demeanor changed. The smaller boy leaned close to him, uncomfortably close; close enough for Saihitei to smell the sweet scent of his hair. Ryuuen raised a delicate hand to Saihitei's face and lifted a stray strand of hair, letting his finger's brush his cheek. Saihitei almost shivered, his golden eyes wide and fixed on Ryuuen's amethyst orbs. Ryuuen's eyes glittered coyly up at him, for the purple-haired boy was considerably shorter than Saihitei, and the look on his face, wide-eyed, apparent innocence despoiled by a sultry glint deep within, was nothing short of sexy.

Saihitei tore his eyes away. He looked at the floor, anywhere but Ryuuen's face. It would not do to get aroused just from the boy's _expression_. However, on the journey to the floor, his gaze was riveted by Ryuuen's exposed collarbone, where he had left his uniform shirt unbuttoned. The pale flesh looked soft and inviting, and Saihitei had the insane urge to touch him. Saihitei flushed at the boldness of his thoughts. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Ryuuen's lips. _He's totally into me_, he thought.

"And what should I call you, Seishuku-san?" Ryuuen practically purred. Saihitei cleared his throat.

"Just Saihitei…or Sai, if you like."

"You're very beautiful, Sai," said Ryuuen. Saihitei looked surprised but evidently pleased, as that endearing pink flush spread over his cheeks again. Saihitei swallowed.

"You are exquisite," Saihitei countered, meeting Ryuuen's eye. The smaller boy raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?" he asked, not looking at all as if he really doubted the statement.

"Oh yes…Where did you get this unique hair color?"

"My father, actually. Both my brother and sister have the same."

"Hmm…" Saihitei looked at his watch. The two of them were still very close together and nice as it was, classes had been out long enough.

"Ryuuen, could I give you a ride home?" Saihitei offered. "Unless you would rather stay and talk here, which I would be willing to oblige." Saihitei laughed lightly, his baritone voice smooth and playful.

"Wow! You have a car! That is so cool!" Ryuuen gushed.

"Do you like cars?" Ryuuen didn't know it yet, but Saihitei had _money_. He came from a very affluent family, and though it usually burdened him, he would use anything to impress the exotic young man beaming up at him.

"Sure, I guess I like them. Um, I'd love a ride, if you don't mind. But…I've got a lot of homework to do and I could use a study partner." Ryuuen grinned invitingly and Saihitei wouldn't have turned him down to save his own mother, though that wasn't saying much.

"I would love that; how about my place?"

"Sounds great," said Ryuuen. "Just let me get my bag."

"Wow! Sai, you drive a Porsche!" Ryuuen gaped at Saihitei for a moment, then ran over to the sleek red car to gush some more. Saihitei smiled proudly, but not about the car. It was the fact that Ryuuen had adopted the casual nickname for him so quickly and effortlessly.

It warmed his heart, but a part of him felt cold and empty. As he watched Ryuuen run his fingers over the car, with long-fingered, graceful hands, his lithe body slender and fragile, his long violet braid hanging past his backside and swinging with every movement, his face flushed with the glow of the afternoon sun, Saihitei felt love; love the other boy couldn't possible feel for him. And for one painful moment, Saihitei allowed himself to wish he could hear the fey young man call him "Hotohori-sama" just one more time.

Saihitei drove well and fast. At Ryuuen's request he left the top down, as he also preferred, and to his ultimate pleasure and torture, the gorgeous boy beside him undid his braid to let his hair blow freely in the wind. Ryuuen took the opportunity to stretch luxuriously in the plush leather seats, tilt his head back and moan deeply.

"This feels wonderful, Sai! You are so lucky!"Ryuuen turned to look at him with one eye closed, pretending he didn't notice the effect he was having on the driver.

"It's not so much. Not until you decided to grace it with your presence." Ryuuen laughed airily.

It was such a comfortable situation Ryuuen didn't want to ruin it with thoughts. But they kept coming. Saihitei was too beautiful for words, literal perfection. Something deep, deep inside of him was inexorably drawn to him. This was strange, because they had only just met, but he felt like he had known him for some time. It felt natural, being with him, and not to mention the physical attraction. There was chemistry there. Back in the classroom, inches apart, eyes locked, Ryuuen had wanted so badly to kiss him deeply, run his fingers through that magnificent head of hair, possess him; and he had felt lust practically emanating from Saihitei as well.

They drove past Ryuuen's street, which he pointed out to Saihitei. Only a few blocks away, they turned into one of the city's wealthiest suburban neighborhoods. Ryuuen glanced nervously at Saihitei. Just how much money did this guy have? Of course they pulled up to the largest home on the street. Upon arriving at the gate it appeared modest enough, but when the mechanized wood partitions slid apart, a traditional Japanese style mansion was revealed, set far back on the grounds, made up at least six separate buildings, connected by colorful roofing. Saihitei saw Ryuuen's gaping mouth before he could shut it and instead of feeling smug, looked as though he wanted to apologize.

He parked outside the main house which was of modern build, a mixture of Western and Japanese design. It was made of stone and was, Ryuuen noted, at _least_ three times bigger than his own home. Like a proper gentleman, Saihitei insisted he open the door for Ryuuen, teasing him lightheartedly about his feminine appearance and hinting at the fact that, however, it was Ryuuen's distinct maleness that made him so appealing.

Saihitei led him inside, sending a maid for snacks for them. He showed Ryuuen where to leave his shoes and handed him a pair of slippers left out for guests, then led him directly through the house, out the back doors, across the perfectly manicured courtyard, and into one of the adjacent buildings somewhere to the left, another modern home, hidden among more traditional ones. Saihitei offered little information as to a tour. He seemed embarrassed by the grandeur of his home the same way another might be embarrassed by the poverty of their own. They went upstairs to the master bedroom, which was Saihitei's. In fact, Ryuuen learned, the whole house was reserved for his use.

His room was huge, spotless, tastefully decorated in reds and browns. There was a sitting room and the bedroom and bath were adjoining. Saihitei threw his bag down on a red couch in the sitting room and then threw himself down as well.

"Please, make yourself at home. Are you hungry; thirsty? Don't worry; the maid will be here soon." By the way he was fussing, it was clear that Saihitei was nervous. Ryuuen knelt on the carpet, his whole body tingling. Now that they were getting settled in the beautiful, strange, amazing boy's _bedroom_, the butterflies sank in.

"So, Sai, this is some place," Ryuuen said, trying not to sound too impressed, having noticed Saihitei's embarrassment. "Are your parents home? He didn't know if it would be forward to ask to meet them so soon.

"My parents are divorced," Saihitei supplied. Ryuuen winced.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's no big deal," he insisted, waving his hand absently. "My father owns a rather large chain of resort hotels…among other things. He lives there, wherever he pleases, with whomever he pleases," Saihitei added bitterly. "My mother, on the other hand, _lives_ here, but I see very little of her. She's very involved in her own affairs. In fact, I think she said something about going to Brazil. She might've left already." He trailed off, tracing an invisible pattern on the couch cushion.

Ryuuen felt sudden sadness for Sai. Sure, his family was nowhere near as rich as Saihitei's but they loved each other. He couldn't imagine living together without speaking to his brother and sister or having his mother leave the country without telling him.

Now Saihitei was saying something about his own siblings being scattered throughout the world. He had two adult sisters, on his mother's side, living with him here, who he rarely made contact with. They had been in their twenties when Saihitei was born, and lived in content seclusion on the other side of the property. He knew of three older half-brothers on his father's side, and one on the way, the product of his father's fourth marriage. Not to mention the countless bastard children his father had sired worldwide. Saihitei was the only male product of his mother and father's marriage, and as such, his mother had secured quite a fortune for the both of them, plus shares of her ex-husband's company.

_What a lonely life he must lead_, Ryuuen realized. Some of Ryuuen's sadness must have shown on his face, for Saihitei smiled at him and shrugged. Sai absently tugged on his ponytail, freeing the dark mane, and shook it until it settled gracefully down his back. Ryuuen felt his heart beat faster. Gods, this man was beautiful!

The maid knocked on the door. She efficiently laid out the food and tea service. She had brought a nice selection of after school snacks consisting of pocky, packaged candies, potato chips, fruits, vegetables, cheese and two steaming cups of instant noodles. How delicious it all looked. _But not more delicious than Sai_, Ryuuen thought. He was hungry for _him_, thirsting for _his_ flesh, starving for _his_ hot, strong hands on him.

Ryuuen was not used to getting so worked up. He was a very sexual being. He'd experimented a lot, with a lot of different people, and gone all the way his first year in high school. He flirted with both men and women. Sex, he could handle, flirting he could handle, but this anxiety, this uncertainty, was new and maddening.

"Are you hungry?" Saihitei asked again, gesturing to the trays. Ryuuen forced a smile.

"Sure. I'm just not sure where to start!" Saihitei laughed amiably. Ryuuen grabbed a package of pocky and some noodles while Saihitei poured the tea. Their books lie forgotten in a corner. As they ate, Ryuuen dished about all the latest gossip at school; who Saihitei should get to know, and who he should avoid, which teachers were best, and which clubs were most popular. They discussed everything from current events to where they grew up. The longest and farthest Ryuuen had ever been away from his hometown had been his aunt's house in the countryside, where they'd stayed for two weeks for his grandmother's funeral.

Saihitei, on the other hand, had been all over. Through cruise ships, school trips, expensive vacations, and the many moves his mother liked to make, Saihitei had lived in Paris and most recently, Tokyo, vacationed in Thailand, and been to China, America, Russia, and Australia. His international travels did not even include the many cities and provinces he had traveled to and lived in within Japan. Ryuuen was very impressed. He was a very free spirit and dreamed of traveling the world one day.

As they talked, they discovered that they had similar views on politics and liked the same types of movies and food. When it came to music and books however, the two differed completely. Saihitei had been raised on classical and traditional Japanese music. But on any given day, Ryuuen could be found blasting anything from Jpop to Opera. His tastes varied with his mood. As for books, Saihitei was a very sophisticated reader, perusing nothing but historical and political biographies. His mother had handed him little else as a child. Ryuuen, on the other hand, wasn't much of a reader. He read his school books as they came along, but he stuck to manga and fashion magazines for pleasure reading.

Saihitei could not take his eyes off Ryuuen. A grin was fixed onto his face, even when they talked about serious stuff. The lithe boy lay on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, feet in the air. He was chewing adorably on a stick of pocky, while listening to Saihitei speak with rapt attention.

The more Ryuuen learned about Saihitei, the more he liked him. He was visually breathtaking, with equally beautiful manners. The way he sat, the way he ate, even his pattern of speech, was formal, but somehow relaxed at the same time. As if he were born with class. And it didn't help that so perfect a human being was looking at _him_ with unadulterated adoration in his eyes; as if _he_ were the perfect one. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided to take action.

"Sai?" Ryuuen asked, scooting closer to Saihitei until he reached the foot of the couch.

"Yes?" Saihitei's voice was husky and he looked at Ryuuen hungrily, hoping he was about to get a taste of what he most wanted. Ryuuen smiled subtly.

"Sai, I'm attracted to you. And I don't think I would be here if you didn't feel the same way…" he looked up at Saihitei. For some reason he had been too preoccupied with his fingernails to look him in the face when he spoke. As he gazed into the other man's honey orbs, Sai's hand cupped his cheek, rubbing gently.

"Ryuuen," he whispered.

Both hearts pounding, their lips met. It was passion and sweetness and gentle yet possessive. They kissed and kissed and kissed and the feeling was so intense, so erotic, so intimate. Ryuuen's hands cupped Saihitei's face while the taller man held Ryuuen's shoulders, crushing him to his chest. When Saihitei pushed his tongue into Ryuuen's hot, sweet mouth, the smaller boy threw his arms around Saihitei's neck, and with surprising strength, sent him tumbling from the couch to the floor, chestnut hair spilling over his chest, over Ryuuen, and mixing with the other boy's dark purple locks, forming an interesting swirl.

Still, the two did not break apart, only their kisses grew more urgent due to the increased physical contact. Their two bodies pressed as closely together as humanly possible through their school uniforms. They began bumping and rubbing against each other, hisses and grunts replacing the soft moans and purrs they'd emitted only moments before. The kisses grew bruising, passion overriding gentility, and furthermore, the need thereof.

Ryuuen's hands roamed beneath Saihitei's uniform shirt, finding a nipple and brushing over it until it was hard then pinching and roiling, and exploring the smooth, hard planes of his back and abdomen. He squeezed Saihitei's ass when Sai dipped down to kiss and suck on his neck and collarbone. Gods, he could kiss Saihitei forever! And he would. Nothing short of an earthquake would-Ryuuen and Saihitei pushed each other away quickly as the maid again knocked on the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, Seishuku-san. You have a phone call from your father's secretary." Saihitei snorted in response. Always a secretary, never his father.

"Would you take a message?" Saihitei said dismissively, his eyes locked on Ryuuen's.

"Forgive me, but she insists that it is very urgent."

"I am with a guest. I will make sure to see to it as soon as possible." Without any further protests, she bowed demurely and left.

The moment the maid closed the door behind her, the two boys leapt at each other like leopards fighting over territory. Once they returned to the floor, Saihitei on top again, they continued where they left off. Ryuuen's deft fingers found the buttons of Saihitei's shirt and with a wordless glance, received acquiescence to undo them. It was all Ryuuen could to keep his head from exploding at the sight of that perfect, toned chest. Which head would do the actual exploding, he was not sure.

He looked up at Saihitei to find those breathtaking eyes watching him, cloudy with lust and impatience, but full of warmth and affection for him alone. How good that felt, to see that look in Saihitei's eyes and know that it was for him. He attacked Saihitei's chest with his lips, raking his teeth across it, making Saihitei writhe and squirm and make the most delicious sounds.

His erection was straining against his pants and had been since they were alone in their shared classroom at school. He knew it must be the same for Saihitei, but that would have to wait. This was too good. Kissing was enough…for now.

He worked his way back up to Saihitei's lips, digging his fingernails into his back and licking, biting, sucking; kissing everything he could reach on the way: his nipples, shoulders, neck, ears… He was so ready to surrender, surrender to this man he had met just an hour ago-Oh, but it felt like so much longer! It had to be. Whenever he met Saihitei's passion clouded eyes, he felt love, love that felt as natural and as ancient as…as Ancient China itself.

Saihitei had long since worked open Ryuuen's shirt, and with their two bare chests pressed together, heat seemed to engulf them, encase them; overtake them. Heat spread from his groin to his belly to his chest where his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. He could feel the rush of blood in his veins, boiling hot. He heard Saihitei's harsh breathing and whimpers- Gods, he was going to cum just listening to him_ breathe_!

_And then suddenly, it was all a dream. It was just a fantasy Nuriko was watching behind heavy eyelids seeping tears. He lay in bed at the palace clad in thin purple robes._

_"Oh, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko kept whispering, "Oh, how I love you!"_

"Hotohori-sama, Ryuuen whispered against Saihitei's mouth, unknowingly. Saihitei tensed, moaned deep in his throat, and kissed Ryuuen with renewed fervor.

"Nuriko," he murmured. "I've found you! Nuriko! Nuriko!"

Ryuuen went limp against Saihitei, the heat leaving his body. Saihitei had just called out a name that didn't belong to him. He felt sick. Had Saihitei been using him all this time? Had the lust and love he'd seen in Saihitei's eyes been for another after all? He pushed Saihitei away, utterly disgusted with himself.

"What's wrong?" Saihitei asked golden eyes full of worry. Ryuuen's eyes welled up with angry tears.

"Nothing, I'll just leave you alone now so you can go to _him_." Ryuuen stood, hurrying to go before the tears came.

"What? No! Go to who? Go to who?" Saihitei cried, also standing and grabbing Ryuuen's wrist.

"Nuriko. You've called his name enough times. You should tell him how you feel." He tried to pull out of Saihitei's grasp. "Let me go."

"But you-but you're!" Saihitei spluttered, confused and shocked. "I thought you-but you called me 'Hotohori-sama', how else would you know? You have to remember! You have to! I need you!"

"Remember what? What the hell are you talking about?" Ryuuen hurled at him, angry at himself for not being able to control the tears sliding over his cheeks and nose.

"Ryuuen…you _are_ Nuriko," Saihitei declared without thinking. Ryuuen looked as if he wanted to hit him with a very heavy object. Saihitei spoke fast. "You're the reincarnation of a chosen celestial warrior of the God Suzaku, named Nuriko. I'm the reincarnation of another warrior, Hotohori. I've searched everywhere for you! You've got to remember!"

Saihitei was frantic. He knew he shouldn't be springing this news on Ryuuen so suddenly, but Ryuuen couldn't leave! Not now, not when Saihitei had only just found him! Not now, when things were going so good!

"Please, just sit down." He offered Ryuuen a chair.

But Ryuuen's face was livid. His porcelain complexion was marred by ugly red splotches appearing on his cheeks as evidence of his anger.

"How you can sit there and tell me this…bullshit to my face is fucking scary. This is ridiculous!"

"Ryuuen, I'm not lying!" Saihitei protested, horrified.

"Either that or you're insane!" Ryuuen held up a hand for silence as Saihitei opened his mouth to further protest. "Save it." And with that he stormed from the room. Saihitei ran after him.

"Please don't go! Ryuuen don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't go!"

"Goodbye, Saihitei," Ryuuen's silky voice was ice.

"At least let me drive you-"

"I think I can manage!" Ryuuen shouted back.

It was a good thing Ryuuen's house was only a few blocks away, because a dramatic exit is only good as long it's convenient.


	2. Comforts of Home

When he arrived home, the door swung open before he could even reach for his keys. Light from the living room flooded over him, bright against the dusky purple sky above him. The sun was setting on the opposite side of the horizon and his street was already cloaked in semi-darkness.

His younger sister, Kourin, pulled him inside with a worried expression.

"I saw you come up," she explained_. Knowing her, she was probably waiting by the window._ "What's wrong? What kept you so late?"

"Long story," Ryuuen said after a pause he used to remove his shoes. Kourin led him to the living room couch and sat him down, looking him in the face with eyes the exact replica of his own. She knew her big brother better than anyone one, including their own parents. She held one of his hands in both of her own, warmth and love radiating from her small body.

Ryuuen loved his sister. When she looked at him like that his world was perfect. For some reason, he felt overly protective of her, more so than even any normal older brother. He wasn't sure why. Kourin had never had a near-death experience or even so much as the chicken pox as a baby, but he sometimes felt he would lose her, _had_ lost her, and that thought filled his stomach with a huge, twisting knot.

Ryuuen quickly recounted everything that happened with Saihitei, skipping over the gory details but giving her the general idea. Kourin wore a strange look as he told her about the "reincarnation" bit. And just as he was getting to his dramatic exit, their mother entered, balancing a basket of laundry on her hip. She was a stunningly beautiful, kind faced woman, wearing a flowered apron over a fashionable, green pantsuit.

"There you are, Ryuuen! How nice of you to come home." She raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture he had inherited.

"Sorry, mom. I was studying at a friend's. He's a new transfer student. "He winced inwardly. It wasn't really a lie, studying was the pretense under which he had gone to Saihitei's house in the first place. So technically, he had lied to himself, right?

"Very nice of you. You'll have to bring him over for dinner one night. You're lucky you beat your father home tonight. You've got to remember to call Ry, sweetie. It's nearly seven o'clock."

"But mom, Ry-chan's almost nineteen!" Kourin protested in his defense.

"All the more reason for me not to have to remind him." She turned to her son, seeing through his bright, fake smile in an instant. "What's wrong with you? What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing, mom," Kourin supplied. "Ry just had a little fight with his new study partner. We're talking it over to see who was right." Kourin was a much better liar than Ryuuen.

"Well, when you finish up in here, Kourin, come help me in the kitchen." Mrs. Chou did not press the issue. She could see that Ryuuen was upset, but if he was more comfortable talking to his baby sister about it, there was no reason for her to butt in. Ever since Kourin could walk the two had been thick as thieves.

Kourin rubbed her brother's arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about Saihitei," she said when Ryuuen had finished a lengthy monologue about how beautiful Saihitei was and how it felt when Saihitei touched him and how deep and kind and beautiful Saihitei's eyes were. ("So expressive. So honest!")

Kourin felt the tiniest pang of jealousy and more than a little anger at the boy who had captured her brother's heart and hurt him all in one day. She knew how fragile Ryuuen was. He put up a tough front but, despite his beauty, his loveable, charismatic personality and sexual magnetism, despite the family that loved him, and all the girls and boys that fawned over him, Ryuuen had extremely low self-esteem, which people often mistook for modesty or selflessness. But Kourin knew the truth. Who did this Saihitei guy think he was, taking advantage of her brother? He had no idea how much Ryuuen was hurting because of him. And he probably didn't care. Kourin vowed that if she ever met this Saihitei, she would give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Saihitei stood hunched over his bathroom sink, rubbing his red-rimmed, puffy eyes. _How could I be so stupid_? He thought. He knew he shouldn't have said what he had to Ryuuen. But he had been so sure that he'd remembered. Saihitei had been so happy. For just that moment he had believed Nuriko had returned to him; that the Gods had given them a second chance at last. Saihitei's brow furrowed in thought. _Some_ part of Ryuuen had to remember. He had called Saihitei "Hotohori-sama". And after all, Nuriko was still inside of Ryuuen somewhere. And Saihitei resolved to bring him to the surface. He _would_ get Nuriko back. But first, he had to get Ryuuen back. And he would start the next day at school.

* * *

Naturally, that night, Ryuuen lay in bed unable to sleep. The anger and the pain had dulled, giving room for confusion to seep in. _How could I have been so wrong about Saihitei?_ Ryuuen thought himself a good judge of character and Saihitei had seemed so warm and genuine-no, not _seemed_, no one could fake that. _So_, Ryuuen thought, _it must be me. I should never have tried to seduce him. He's obviously in love with someone else. Gods, I'm stupid!_

After a time spent abusing himself mentally, his thoughts turned to the strange…vision, _there was no other word for it_, he had received earlier. What was that about? One moment he had been contentedly mewling beneath Saihitei, and the next he had been…two people. That couldn't be right! Ryuuen struggled to remember and understand. _The me in the vision was lying in bed…but it wasn't my bed._ Ryuuen remembered a narrow bed draped in thick curtains and sheers. There were several multicolored, silk pillows, he now recalled, embroidered with Chinese symbols and patterns. So were the blankets. _And why was I dressed like a girl?_ Yes, Ryuuen was gay, more bisexual actually, and yes he looked a lot like a girl, but he wouldn't go so far as to actually dress like one. _And why was I crying?_ He had been calling for someone, Saihitei. Only, he had called Saihitei, "Hotohori-sama."

* * *

Ryuuen gasped as Saihitei's words came back to him: "_I'm the reincarnation of another warrior, Hotohori"_. How had Saihitei known about his vision moments before? …If Saihitei _had_ been telling the truth, the pieces might have clicked…but he wasn't. He couldn't be. Ryuuen shook his head. He couldn't make sense of any of it! And he wouldn't try. Saihitei had used him. That was the simple truth. He had used him to try and forget another man and Ryuuen would not let him do so again.

For all Saihitei's friendly overtures and repentance achieved the next day, he might have been attempting to apologize to thin air. Every time he tried to meet Ryuuen's eye, the boy was looking somewhere, more likely _anywhere_ else, or paying rapt attention to the teacher. When Saihitei tried to catch him before, after, or in-between classes, Ryuuen disappeared, was in a hurry, or was in deep conversation with a classmate. Saihitei nearly ripped out his hair in frustration and his heart from the pain.

The one time Saihitei had managed to stop Ryuuen, in the locker room after P.E, he instantly wished he had left well enough alone. He had worked out exactly what he was going to say and approached Ryuuen, who was slipping on his shoes on a bench.

"Might I have a word?"

"No you may not," Ryuuen said icily, looking up at him with a face void of emotion. He stood to leave.

"Please! I want to apologize to you. I-" Saihitei was determined but Ryuuen wouldn't let him. Ryuuen sighed.

"Seishuku-san, what happened between us was inappropriate. We needn't have anything else to do with one another. Excuse me." And then he was gone.

Saihitei felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

How had everything gone so wrong? It was his fault. It was all his fault.

_Why did I care if he remembers or not? He was mine! How could I let myself hurt him again?_ He dug his fists into his eyes and wept. He had found his love, only to have him slip away._ The Gods must be punishing me…and I deserve it._

Just outside the double doors, Ryuuen listened to Saihitei's sobs, his back pressed against the metal. Guilt coursed through him. Why had he been so cruel? Saihitei was just trying to apologize and he should have accepted. _Why am I so offended? What did I expect from a guy I just met anyway? It wasn't like he was cheating on me. It's my fault for being such a whore. Why should I care if he called out someone else's name?_

Ryuuen felt even worse about his actions when he saw that Saihitei was not in their next class. He didn't look like the type to skip. Had he really been that upset? A pang of guilt twisted Ryuuen's stomach. He couldn't focus on anything but the empty seat three rows to the right and four seats ahead. So distraught was he that he decided to cut the rest of his classes and go home. He left as soon as the bell rang.


	3. Truth Unveiled

There was no one home when Ryuuen arrived. This was as it should be, as his brother and sister were at school and both of his parents worked outside the home. But Ryuuen _never_ had the house to himself, and seeing it still and silent made everything familiar about his house feel eerie and alien. He stepped over the threshold and removed his shoes tentatively, half-fearing that he might trip some alarm and send his parents speeding home to find him skipping school.

He chuckled at himself and sighed. He closed the door behind him, set his book-bag on the floor by his shoes, and then went to the couch to lay down. He rubbed his temples, trying _not_ to think about the episode with Saihitei. _Thank God it's the weekend tomorrow._ He breathed deeply, in-and-out, in-and-out, as he lay on the couch. After a few minutes he summoned enough energy to go the short distance upstairs to his room.

In the middle of the day, even his room looked strange. The dust-flecked sunlight streaming through the thin curtains at his window cast a hazy glow over everything it touched. Ryuuen quickly changed into pajama bottoms-dark purple with silver stars and moons-and a gray cotton tank. He undid the intricate bun he had arranged his hair in and opted to let it flow about his shoulders and back. Ryuuen touched the thick, violet mass fondly. He loved his hair. It made him feel unique and beautiful; it even reminded him of his connection to his family.

He smiled to himself as he lay down. He pushed the stress of school and the drama with Saihitei to the back of his mind and locked it away. He closed his eyes, curled up on his side, and in moments, he was asleep. However, in those moments between wakefulness and sleep, yesterday's vision came to mind. He saw himself in the exact same position miles, perhaps years away, in the strange bed, in the beautiful Chinese robes. What did it mean?

Ryuuen dreamt that he was lying in bed, in his own room this time. In the dream his room was hot, uncomfortably hot. He pushed away his blankets, but the heat was still oppressive. He felt as though someone were watching him, calling him, and he awoke.

Indeed, there was someone watching him, no _something_. An incredibly beautiful man stood naked before him. Enormous scarlet wings sprouted from his back. His very hair and skin danced with flame. And his eyes, such ancient, deep, _knowing_ eyes, held all the compassion in the world.

"My Nuriko," He said, his voice as soft and comforting as a warm breeze grazing Ryuuen's cheek. Ryuuen, who _should_ have been freaking out due to the nude, birdman's presence, was surprisingly unafraid. Warmth flowed through him. Familiar strength seeped into him. He got out of bed. Tears sprung to his eyes and he knelt before his God.

"Suzaku… Oh how I've missed you!" Sobs racked his prostrate form. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Rise, my warrior. Do not be distressed." Suzaku's words seemed to come from within him as well as around him, soothing his aching heart. Ryuuen stood unsteadily and lifted his eyes. Suzaku placed a graceful hand over Ryuuen's heart, where the symbol for Willow was glowing brilliantly. "My heart, my favored, imbued with my strength, blessed with my love, why should you cry? In your past life you prayed for the warrior Hotohori to return your love for him. I have answered you."

"But everything is so _wrong_. In this body I can't remember you or my last life. I've hurt Hotohori-sama and pushed him away. What have I done? Please help me to remember." Tears rolled down Ryuuen's cheeks. He laid his head on Suzaku's strong chest. The contact with his God was reviving and nourishing. Love radiated from the Phoenix God, so pure, so unadulterated, it was almost a tangible thing.

"This I will do for you. You who I created, my chosen one, you are never far from my thoughts. I have heard your prayers. Take comfort."

Ryuuen's mother turned the key in the lock and entered her house. Almost at once, she noticed her son's school bag on the floor by the door. Worry creased her brow.

"Ryuuen?" She called as she removed her shoes and coat. She searched the kitchen and bathroom. She started upstairs, calling for him as she went. She found him asleep in his bed, crying soundlessly. "Ryuuen! Wake up!" She shook him gently. "What's wrong, honey? Wake up, it's mommy."

Ryuuen stirred with a sharp intake of breath. He remembered the dream perfectly, as if he were still dreaming it. In fact, for a moment, he felt as though he_ were_ still dreaming, but no, that couldn't be, because his mother's face swam into view. He noted that she looked worried as opposed to angry, and for that, he was grateful.

"Mom," he murmured. "What's the matter? What are you doing home?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Ryuuen, honey, it's two-thirty. Why aren't you in school?"

"…I felt sick, so I came home. I didn't want to bother you or dad."

Mrs. Chou frowned.

"You should have called. I would have come and got you. Just look at you. You're sweating and you must have had a bad dream, you were crying."

"I was?" Ryuuen felt his cheeks. Indeed, they were wet with tears. He started to sit up, but his mother pushed him firmly back down.

"Don't you dare try to get up. Would you like me to make you some tea? I just bought Oolong yesterday."

"Really mom, don't bother yourself. I'm fine-"He attempted to sit up again only to be pushed right back down.

"Stop trying to be considerate. I can't _believe_ you walked home in this condition. You're so pale! I'll get your tea. Don't move a muscle." She kissed his forehead and swept out of the room before her son could get another word in. Ryuuen smiled fondly at her retreating back, the faint scent of new books and lavender perfume trailing behind her. Pushy though she was, he thought her the best mother he could ever ask for.

In her absence, he took the time to think over his strange dream. He had turned his attention away for a second, and already the details were slipping away. He struggled to remember what it was about. The only image he could conjure was that of Suzaku. Ryuuen felt shaken. For some reason, he felt as though his dream had not been a dream at all. Even though he knew that he had been unconscious, he felt as though the conversation with the bestial deity had indeed taken place. _What did it all mean?_ He tried to recall Suzaku's dazzling features, but the harder he tried, the more he found the image slipping away, like a hard to read sign passed by on the highway, until it was no more.

His mom returned with his tea.

"My poor baby," she fussed, arranging his pillows and stroking his hair. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, mom, thank you…Sorry to put you through so much trouble…tell me about your day." His mother's face brightened. Without further invitation, she launched into a monologue about work and everyone at her job.

Ryuuen felt a slight pang of guilt as she talked. With his father working late almost every night, his brother focused on his studies, and he and his sister content with one another's company, his mother was often ignored and neglected. So Mrs. Chou had opened a...shop with her brother in a very eccentric neighborhood. He and his brother, Rouku, worked there on weekends. "It's a hobby," she said. But Ryuuen knew that the reason his mother had gone back to work was to escape loneliness and sheer boredom. It felt good to spend time with her.

When she had exhausted exciting tales of her customers and employees, she changed the subject bluntly and without warning.

"Now, Ry, I've been meaning to ask you, is everything alright at school? You seemed so unhappy last night, and today you get suddenly ill. Does this have anything to do with that fight Kourin told me about, with the new transfer student?"

Ryuuen sighed. He was too bad a liar and his mother was too smart for her own good. She never let on unless she felt it was absolutely necessary, but Ryuuen got the feeling she knew everything that went on in her house.

"Mom, it's nothing, really, don't worry."

"But I am worried. Now I don't mean to pry, but I'm not used to seeing you depressed. Tell me about it." Mrs. Chou's eyes were wide and expectant. Both of her soft hands held one of his and she smiled encouragingly. Ryuuen sighed again, before retelling her everything that had happened between Saihitei and him. As confused as Mrs. Chou was by her son's story, to her credit, she didn't interrupt him.

"Let me get this straight," she said slowly when he had finished. "You like this boy?" Ryuuen nodded. "And he doesn't like you?"

"No. He does. I think, I mean, he acts like he does." Ryuuen dropped his head into his hands and groaned. His mother squeezed him affectionately.

"So, he hurt you, tried to apologize, and you didn't accept?"

"And I feel awful about it." Ryuuen said, through his hands. Mrs. Chou frowned.

"Naturally, you will graciously do so next time you see him?" It wasn't really a question.

"Of course," Ryuuen assured her hurriedly.

"Good. Well, thank you for telling me this…I can see that you want to forgive him so do it and try to work things out. No more stubbornness from you. And once you do, bring him home so I can meet him. Drink your tea. I've got to get dinner started. Call me if you need me." She kissed his forehead once more, and stood to leave.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best," Ryuuen said softly. His mother beamed at him.


	4. Saving Grace

It was the weekend and Saihitei decided to go for a drive to clear his head. Besides, he needed to explore his new city and its shops. He was a gay man from Tokyo, how could he resist? He woke late, around ten (Saihitei was a morning person). He didn't bother letting anyone know where he was going. He didn't have to.

It was a beautiful Fall day; crisp and colorful, a perfect day to go driving. It was his one release. He had no friends, no close family; nothing but money and good looks. And that knowledge hurt him. But when he drove at breakneck speed, reckless and uncaring, the powerful purr of the engine all around him, the pull of the wind in his hair, the countryside speeding past him, nothing but blurry splashes of color, it didn't hurt. He didn't think; he didn't care; he was free.

* * *

In the morning, Ryuuen awoke to his sister pouncing on him and yelling for him to wake up.

"Ry-chan, wake up! You promised to take me shopping today!" Ryuuen rubbed his bleary eyes as he stirred.

"Oi! What'sgoingon?" He murmured groggily.

"Ry-chan, you promised!"

"I promised what?"

"To take me shopping!" Kourin repeated, exasperated with her brother. "How could you forget?"

"I didn't forget. It's just too early. Wake me up in an hour." He tried to turn over, closing his eyes and smiling to himself as he imagined the look on his sister's face.

"Oh no you don't, mister! Ry, it's after ten!" She punched him in the arm playfully.

"Didn't mom tell you I'm sick?" Ryuuen groaned into his pillow. Kourin knew he would give in, he always did, but it was still fun teasing her.

"Whatever! Chou Ryuuen, you have five seconds to get out of that bed!"

"Or what?" Ryuuen challenged through a smirk.

"One! Two!-" began Kourin, counting rather fast.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Stop screeching, miss morning breath!" Kourin was not offended, used to their playful banter.

"Look who's talking, Barbie doll!" She tossed back. "Not so pretty first thing in the morning!"

"Oh yeah?" Ryuuen said, flashing a dangerous grin. He pulled her down and tickled her mercilessly until she was curled into a giggling, kicking ball gasping for him to stop. "Now go get ready."

Kourin still wore the tank top and shorts she'd slept in and her hair was a disheveled mess. She squealed in delight and bounded out of the room crying "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" over her shoulder. Ryuuen chuckled at her then sighed. Now that he'd agreed, he would have to get out of bed.

An hour later, he sat on the couch waiting for Kourin, who yelled "just about ready!" down the stairs every few minutes. He looked like a model in tight, dark blue jeans that made his legs look a mile long, a long gray and black graphic t-shirt, steel gray military jacket, and a sparkling, silver, wool scarf, embellished with tassels. His long, purple hair was pulled into a perfect ponytail at the back of his head. When Kourin finally came down, Ryuuen looked her over approvingly. He had taught her well. She now wore a maroon, knit dress, cinched at the waist with an earthy brown belt. In addition, she'd donned opaque tights, beret, and flats to match her belt. Her makeup was impeccable and she had styled her hair so that it hung in waves down her back. They were dressed to kill.

"Very chic," Ryuuen commented, beaming.

They took a train into the city and on to the eccentric neighborhood where their mother's store was located, just south. It was not yet noon and already the streets were crowded with shoppers: oddly dressed teens in droves of four to ten, couples, gay and lesbian mostly, the lone, middle aged man walking quickly and clutching a brown paper bag…

The shops ranged from fortune tellers to vintage boutiques, vegan-friendly cafes to adult toystores. On the outskirts lay nightclubs and karaoke bars. At night, foreign films played in the park. It was Ryuuen's favorite place to hang out and he took his sister there often.

It was a little chilly, but a very nice day altogether. Ryuuen bought Kourin a Chai tea from a coffee chop, but chose his favorite, Oolong, for himself. They visited every store, buying little and chatting with many of the storeowners and employees they met and knew.

"No, no, no!" Ryuuen said to Kourin, when they came to Chou's Adult Bookstore: XXX Manga, Novels, Short Stories. "Eighteen and older, sweetheart." He teased.

"But, Ry, we just got this new yaoi series in! Mom won't let me have it, but I heard it's really cute! Please, Ry, I just want to go in and see it!" Ryuuen laughed at her childish antics. She was pulling on his arm and jumping up and down, attracting strange glances from passersby.

"Let me see what I can do. Wait here." He kissed her forehead and went inside the store.

* * *

Saihitei drove slowly now. He really had no choice with all the shoppers crowding the streets as well as the sidewalks. He took the opportunity to observe the shopping district. There were no high-end shops or 5-star bistros on every corner, but it was a nice area. Everything and everyone had an artistic, bohemian feel about them.

* * *

Ryuuen found the series his sister wanted with ease, as it was on display. It was typical: beautiful, naked gay boys in a meadow on the cover, and chock full of enough smut to keep even the most devout fangirl satisfied. His mother wasn't in, so he secretly reserved it for her. He couldn't deny his baby sister anything. With a sly smile playing on his lips, he started out of the store.

Kourin waited patiently for Ryuuen. She knew her brother was up to something; he just had to be! And it wasn't as if she didn't deserve it, what with the present she had gotten _him _for his birthday: she and Rouku had pooled together to buy him a deluxe spa package for two, so he really did owe her, even though she was hoping he would take her as his guest. Who else? She really was spoiled by him. _But I don't exploit it…too often._ She thought, grinning to herself.

Her cell phone vibrated in her purse. As she pulled it out, she dropped it. It fell to the ground, bounced off the sidewalk, and skidded into the street. To her credit, she looked both ways before crossing. A car was coming, but she figured she had enough time to grab her phone. However, during its fall, the back had come off and the battery had fallen out, and both lay several feet away. If she didn't get it before the car came, it was sure to be run over. She darted into the road, gathering the pieces as quickly as she could.

* * *

Saihitei's eyes widened in surprise; he had just seen Ryuuen, of all people, in all places! But, why was he standing in the middle of the street? And why on Earth was he dressed like a girl? On second thought, it couldn't be Ryuuen. The person in the road wasn't dressed like a girl, she really _was_ a girl. The resemblance was unsettling. But again, why was she standing in the middle of the street?

In the lane next to him, a sleek blue car was speeding towards her. Why wasn't he slowing? And why wasn't the girl getting the hell out of the way? He looked up and saw terror etched on her face. She was too scared to move. _Gods, she even has the same eyes!_ Saihitei thought. He and the blue car were neck-to-neck now, and Saihitei chanced a glance at the other driver. _My God, he's talking on a cell phone!_

Saihitei honked his horn at both the driver and the girl. The girl didn't move; the driver looked up. Horror flashed across his face and he slammed on his breaks. But it was too late. They were too close and he was going too fast. Saihitei didn't think, he didn't question. He simply swerved in front of the other car, mere feet in front of her. He absorbed the impact with his beloved Porsche, on the empty passenger's side thankfully. At the last second, the girl dropped to the ground and covered her head with her thin arms.

Air bags exploded around him, shielding and jarring him. Pain erupted in the right side of his head and in his shoulder. Smoke issued profusely from the blue car, clouding his vision. Saihitei lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. The girl was miraculously unharmed. He could hear gasps and mutters from the onlookers and then, out of the concerned din rose a terrible scream.

At first, Saihitei thought it had come from the girl, which was understandable; she _was_ recovering from a near-death experience after all. But it wasn't her. She was just now peering up in wonder from the protection of her arms. Saihitei saw a flash of vibrant purple hair. It was Ryuuen, running to the fallen girl and screaming in anguish. He took her in his arms and held her, squeezed her, examined every bit of her, all the while sobbing.

"Kourin, Kourin! Not again! Gods, not again! Please, no!" Ironically, it was Kourin who twisted in her brother's embrace to comfort _him_, patting him on the back and stroking his hair.

"Big brother, I'm alright! I'm safe. Ry-chan, look at me, I'm fine." Ryuuen met her gaze.

"You aren't hurt?"

"Not at all. I'm an idiot, but I'm fine." She smiled weakly up at him and they stood. Already they could hear the wailing sirens of an ambulance in the distance; somebody in the crowd must have taken the initiative.

The driver of the blue car stumbled out of his vehicle, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was a sandy-haired Japanese boy of about sixteen or seventeen. He hurried over to them, bowing and apologizing and cursing. Saihitei got out of his own car, _fell_ out to be more precise. Ryuuen's eyes went wide in shock.

"You!" Was all he could manage. Saihitei flushed, every part of him yearning to reach out and touch the other boy, so close, so warm. There was no ice in Ryuuen's voice now, only shock and overwhelming gratitude. In fact, the look in his eyes was borderline worshipful. For the first time, Ryuuen let go of his sister. He ran to Saihitei and threw his arms around his neck, pressing his face into Saihitei's broad chest.

"You saved her. You saved her!" He kissed him everywhere he could reach, his neck, his chin, his cheeks, his lips, his forehead. Saihitei winced, his shoulder hurt so bad it was all he could do not to cry out. "Oh, you're hurt! I'm sorry!" Ryuuen said quickly pulling back. A short pause. Then, "..I'm so sorry…for how I-" And he burst into fresh sobs. Saihitei wrapped his good arm around Ryuuen, pulling him close, tears of his own seeping from his closed eyes, though from pain or emotion he could not tell. Kourin cleared her throat suggestively and the two hurriedly broke apart.

Ryuuen rushed back to his sister. The sandy-haired boy was still trying to apologize. He made the mistake of grabbing Ryuuen's arm to do so. Ryuuen turned and his face instantly drained of all color.

"_You_!" Though it was the same greeting he had given Saihitei, this time it took on an entirely different meaning. He pictured Kourin dead. If the car had been going any faster, if Saihitei had not been there, if Saihitei had not known what to do…In his mind's eye it was as if the boy had _tried_ to kill Kourin, on purpose. The things Ryuuen wanted to do to him, the pain Ryuuen wanted to cause him, the agony, the grief-

"Ryuuen, no!" Kourin cried. Her brother's right fist collided with the boy's jaw. His second punch landed square on his nose. His knuckles seared. He was punching hard. In his life, he had never hit anyone, with real menace. But now he could think of no better reason. And it felt good to see the blonde boy stumbling backwards, away from his assault, begging for mercy Ryuuen didn't feel.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill your whole goddamn family, you worthless piece of shit! I'll kill you!" A strong hand and a weaker one grabbed him from behind and drug him back. Kourin let go, allowing Saihitei to pull her brother to his chest. Ryuuen stopped struggling as Saihitei's spicy scent enveloped him, dulling him. But rage still seethed in his heart.

The police arrived seconds before the ambulance. There were still many, many people watching to see what would happen. The 0fficers questioned the four of them briefly. Saihitei called his tow truck company and gave the officer his insurance information before he joined Ryuuen and Kourin in the ambulance.

The other driver was to ride in the police car as there was only one ambulance present and it was decided he should be kept as far away far Ryuuen as possible.

The service one received upon arriving in an ambulance was surprisingly efficient, Ryuuen noted. In moments, Kourin was sitting on a cot in the ER, separated from Saihitei and the almost murderer by thin, pastel curtains on her left and right. Ryuuen squeezed her hand tightly.

"…Kourin, I thought I had lost you…When I saw you lying on the ground…" He broke off.

"Ry-chan, it's alright. I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble: the commotion, that guy's car, the hospital bill…and all those people _watching_. I'm so embarrassed! And all over a stupid cell phone!"

She showed Ryuuen the pieces of her phone. A snort of laughter escaped him. He met her eye. In moments, both brother and sister were doubled over, giggling like mad. Saihitei pulled back his curtain.

"What's so funny?" He inquired. A thick bandage was taped to his head to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you!" Kourin got off the cot and bowed deeply. "You…you saved my life. How can I ever say thank you?" She approached tentatively, a blush tinting her cheeks. She wasn't usually so shy, but her savior was gorgeous! His bandages and scratches only made him look more heroic.

"Don't thank me…I should be thanking you." Saihitei smiled up at Ryuuen. "If things had gone differently, your brother would never have forgiven me."

"Who says I forgive you?" Ryuuen teased, attempting to look as if he really meant it.

"But it wasn't your fault!" Kourin protested. "You saved my life!" Ryuuen broke in there, laughing.

"Kourin, this is Saihitei." Kourin gasped, eyes going wide.

"Oh my goodness!" her vow to tell him off was forgotten. "I…I'm sorry about your car," she whispered instead. So this was the boy Ryuuen had told her so much about? She had to hand it to him, her brother had chosen well.

At that moment, the double doors of the emergency room swung forward and a din of voices broke into the calm. Ryuuen pulled back the other curtain to take a peek, even though it meant looking at the boy who had almost killed his sister. A nurse had entered and was gesturing toward _them_. Tailing her was the rest of the Chou family and a boy who looked exactly like the blonde boy sitting inches away. Ryuuen gaped. They were identical! It was always a surprise to meet twins.

The Chou's ran over to Ryuuen and Kourin. Ryuuen had called them from the ambulance. Mrs. Chou hugged her daughter tight. As Ryuuen's family exchanged hugs, kisses, and tears, Saihitei couldn't help but marvel at them. They were so obviously a family. They were so natural, so comfortable together. Not to mention the physical resemblance. All but Mrs. Chou had striking heads of purple hair. But, to make up for it, it seemed, all three Chou children had inherited her eyes; such vibrant, lively, beautiful eyes.

He sat watching them for what felt like ages. And he would have kept on watching. He would kill to be in their inner-circle, enveloped in their free and easy warmth.

Mrs. Chou noticed him.

She released Kourin and turned her wise, teary gaze on him. Slowly, she rose from the cot and moved towards him, hands outstretched. She reached for him and pulled him into an embrace. Shock showed on Saihitei's face, and then joy. He could almost feel the love in her in his very bones. He had never been hugged like that by his own mother.

"Thank you," She murmured in his ear. "Thank you. I can never thank you enough." She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, her eyes searching his. "The police officer told us what happened. You could have been killed. But you were willing to sacrifice yourself for my daughter…and for that, you have my eternal gratitude."

Saihitei thought to protest, to tell her that it hadn't been as heroic as all that; that he had just been in the right place at the right time and acted on instinct. But he brushed those thoughts to a far away place. Mrs. Chou could hug him for the rest of her life if she so chose. But she kissed his cheek and then released him. Saihitei blushed.

Across from them, the enemy twins were huddled, looking pitifully at the Chou's. The uninjured of the two stood, but Mr. Chou and Rouku blocked his way.

"Is he the one responsible for all of this?" Mr. Chou thundered, drawing the attention of several patients and nurses. One of the latter came over to them.

"Please sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! He could have killed my daughter! He could have killed her, do you hear? She could be _dead_ because of you!" He spat at the blondes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The twin who had been driving cried. Fresh tears poured down his cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention! I wasn't watching! It's all my fault!"

For the first time, Ryuuen was able to look at him without anger. He should have been watching the road, but he knew now that Kourin was also at fault. Now that Ryuuen looked closely at him, he seemed somehow familiar. Had they met?

The doctor entered. He was a tall, powerfully built man, the very picture of masculinity. If it had not been for his kind, quiet eyes, he would have been quite intimidating. Someone must have paged him. He approached with long, even steps. Ryuuen gave a start of surprise. There was an air of familiarity about him too.

"Alright, everyone, if you would please sit down. Excuse the delay; very busy schedule." He sat down in a rolling office chair the suddenly flustered nurse brought for him. "Please sit," he repeated, glancing pointedly up at Mr. Chou, who was still standing and openly scowling. The doctor's voice was steady and soothing, the kind of voice that was naturally commanding without an increase in volume. He smiled kindly as the older man stiffly obeyed.

"Let's see…" The doctor began, "I understand the three of you were involved in a car accident." His gaze flicked from Saihitei, to Kourin, to one of the twins. "Mr. Seishuku, you will be treated for a concussion, so you'll be staying overnight. And we'll have your shoulder x-rayed as well. Ms. Chou, we'll take you to x-ray right away. Ladies first." He turned to Mrs. Chou who gasped audibly at that. "The X-ray will only ensure that everything is alright, as it seems. The ambulance report has come in and so we aren't too worried. You're a very lucky young lady." He offered a grim smile. "And you, Mr. Bu, will be getting some stitches and then the officers in the hall would like a word." With that, he stood. A nurse wheeling a gurney had come into the room.

"Ms. Chou, with the nurse, if you would. Mr. Seishuku, she should return for you within the next fifteen minutes." Saihitei nodded. He was sad to see the Chou's go. Mrs. Chou had opted to accompany Kourin to the x-ray room, and a nurse was insisting that Mr. Chou and his sons take seats in the waiting room.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to stay here with Saihitei," Ryuuen said. Saihitei was both surprised and pleased. The nurse bowed and escorted his father and brother out of the emergency room.

Ryuuen turned to Saihitei. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face nervously. It came to rest on his throat, his face pale and suddenly anxious.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, managing a weak smile.

"Like crap, to be honest." Saihitei laughed to himself. "I have a headache like you wouldn't believe. And my shoulder…I think I dislocated it."

"My God! I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. No good deed goes unpunished, right?" He continued to laugh. It was a pleasant sound, but Ryuuen was still feeling anxious, and shaken by everything that had happened. He wrung his hands as he stood before Saihitei, a strange look in his eyes.

"Saihitei…Sai, I want to apologize to you-"

"Don't apologize. And don't thank me again either!" Saihitei said before the other boy could even form the words. Ryuuen grinned, whereas Saihitei's face looked suddenly melancholy "...You're very lucky, Ryuuen…" Ryuuen nodded energetically at this.

"Thanks to you. When I think of what _might_ have happened, I-"

"No, not that," Saihitei interrupted absently. "That too, but, I meant…you have a wonderful family." Ryuuen nodded again, slower this time, as he caught Saihitei's meaning. He was suddenly aware of the fact that no one had come to the hospital to see about Saihitei.

"That I do… And that's why I'm, that's why we're _all_, so grateful to you for saving Kourin. Her…death…it would just tear us apart. Myself especially. I'm closer to her than anyone. She's my best friend…And sometimes…I don't know, I just _feel_…" Ryuuen trailed off.

"What is it?" Saihitei pressed gently. He knew that Kourin had died young in the last life. Could Ryuuen possibly be remembering? He recalled Ryuuen saying something about "Not again!" at the scene of the crash.

"I don't know! I've just always felt like I would lose her…Like I _had_ lost her, but somehow got her back…It's the strangest feeling. But it's terrible! Because I constantly feel like I'll lose her again…I just _know_ I lost her before," said Ryuuen, talking more to himself than to Saihitei. "And this might sound crazy, but ever since we met, I've been having… weird dreams. I've even been recognizing people I've never met…I don't know if I'm going crazy or…but something's off, Sai." Ryuuen met the other man's eye.

He felt a warm breeze graze his cheek.

_This I will do for you..._

And then it all came rushing back. Everything: his childhood in Konan, his family's store, his neighborhood, his friends, Kourin's death, his life in the Imperial harem, his adventures with the Priestess of Suzaku, his death…

Ryuuen fell to the hospital floor, hyperventilating. Saihitei ran to his aid.

"Ryuuen?" He shouted.

Ryuuen cried out, his eyes bright with pain. His hands went to his chest, where the symbol for "Willow" was blazing, searching for blood, wounds, scars, even those evil claws protruding from his chest. But he found only Saihitei's hands. He was whole. He was safe…

"Breathe. Just breathe," Saihitei whispered, rubbing his chest and hugging him tight.

"Hotohori-sama!" Ryuuen looked up at him in surprise. The man was weeping brokenly. When he found he was able, Saihitei spoke.

"Nuriko…No, Ryuuen, I-I'm so sorry. For everything-"

Shh! Shh!" Ryuuen whispered, an attempt to calm him. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, _I do_. I need to say this now; now before….I don't want to lose you again and have you forget. I have hurt you in both lives. How many second chances do you think I'll get?"

Saihitei took Ryuuen's face in his hands. He temporarily freed a hand to wipe away the tears blurring his vision. "Ryuuen, I love you. As Nuriko, as Ryuuen, man or woman, as whoever you are. I'm so unimaginably sorry it's taken so long to tell you. It was so complicated in the last life; I was so stupid, I cared about all the wrong things… But I'm telling you now, and I will tell you every day for the rest of my life…I will give you anything you ask for! And even if you wish never to see me again, I will-" Ryuuen interrupted him there.

"Hotohori-sama, how could I ask never to see you again? I love you. I've always loved you. Even in this life I love you. I've never really believed in 'love at first sight' …but how else can I explain how I felt from the first moment we met?" Ryuuen laughed, albeit a bit hysterically, and wiped away the rest of Saihitei's tears with the tips of his fingers. Saihitei closed his eyes at Ryuuen's touch. He opened them to meet a face radiant with joy. "It doesn't matter how long it took. It's worth all the pain just to hear you say those words to me _now_, in _this_ moment…Suzaku has given you to me. It's time to put the past behind us and enjoy the future He has given us."

Saihitei kissed him. A second later he hissed in pain, having totally forgotten about his shoulder.

"Sorry," said Ryuuen quickly, wincing for him. "No good deed goes unpunished, right?" Saihitei smiled.

"Some do." And he kissed Ryuuen again.

~*Owari*~


End file.
